Portals
:For the portal used to access to The End, see End Portal. Portals are a type of structure in both Minecraft and Minecraft: Story Mode that provide access to different dimensions. Minecraft: Story Mode has a number of unique portals that are not available in regular Minecraft. Appearances "The Order of the Stone" Gabriel has a Nether Portal inside his Temple which Jesse's Gang and Ivor use it to escape from The Wither Storm. "Assembly Required" Jesse and Axel or Olivia (determinant) use a Nether Portal to travel to Boom Town or Redstonia (determinant) to retrieve Magnus or Ellegaard (determinant). "The Last Place You Look" Jesse's Gang enter an End Portal to look for Soren the Architect in The End. Later, they exit out through the same End Portal. "A Block and a Hard Place" When escaping the Wither Storm, Jesse can suggest to build a Portal but realize that the group doesn't have enough materials to build one. "Order Up!" *Jesse's gang (a.k.a, The New Order Of The Stone) and The Blaze Rods enter a Sky City Portal which transports them to Sky City. **Later, Jesse's gang enter the Sky City exit portal which transports them to The Portal Network. "A Portal to Mystery" The New Order Of The Stone enter the Mansion Portal which transports them to an unknown dimension containing The Mansion "Access Denied" Jesse's Gang enter numerous portals, including fire world, ice world, sheep world, water world, squid world, bat world, fancy world, and a world that appears to turn everything horizontal. Later, they eventually decide to enter the Crown Mesa Portal which transports them to a dimension containing the town of Crown Mesa. *Later, another portal is lowered down to a stairway. "A Journey's End?" The gang finds the exit portal to the Overworld. "Hero in Residence" When searching the room of the Sea Temple holding the Structure Block, Jesse notices a inactive Portal/terminal frame. "Giant Consequences" There is a Terminal in the background of the clock room at the top of the icy palace of dispare. When climbing to the top using the obsidian, it can be seen at the top to the left. "Below the Bedrock" Xara explains to Jesse about the terminals she built in order for the Admins to visit each other. One of the said portals can be seen in the Oasis. Later, Jesse and the gang use a portal to get back to the Overworld. "Above and Beyond" Jesse and the gang uses a portal hidden in Romeo's tower to get to the Terminal Space. Later, they use the same portal to get back to the Overworld. Trivia *There is a fake Mansion Portal built by Cassie Rose that doesn't work. **It can be assumed that the Portals only work when they are in the exact location. **Alternatively, it may be not the true scheme of Mansion Portal, as the difference of the cobweb can be seen. This means that the portals need to be built exactly, block for block. *Some portals in the portal hallway have different corresponding Enchanted Flint and Steels. **The Sky City Portal has a corresponding cyan Enchanted Flint and Steel. **The Mansion has a corresponding lime-green Enchanted Flint and Steel. **It is unknown if the Crown Mesa Portal has has a corresponding Enchanted Flint and Steel. Same goes with the other unknown portals in the Portal Netowork. *In A Block and a Hard Place, Jesse can suggest to build a Nether portal to help Axel and Petra/Gabriel flee from the Wither Storms. (Determinant) Gallery Screen Shot 2016-06-21 at 7.19.56 PM.png|A Nether Portal in Gabriel's Temple. PortalHallway1.jpg|A Portal hallway full of portals. BoomTownNetherPortal1.jpg|A Nether portal leading to Boom Town. (Determinant) Redstoniaportal.PNG|A Nether Portal leading to Redstonia. (Determinant) Portal.jpg|The Sky City Portal. Mcsm ep7 crown-mesa-portal.png|Crown Mesa Portal. MansionPortal2.png|The Mansion Portal. Στιγμιότυπο οθόνης (1).png|Jesse pulling Lukas out of the Fancy World Portal. Minecraft Story Mode 1 8 2016 1 51 55 πμ.png|Jesse's Gang in the Portal Network. Captainsparklezportalhallway1920x1080jpg-653572 765w.jpg|CaptainSparklez in the Portal Network. Mcsm ep7 sheep in hallway.png|Sheep World Portal. 0be5c1c6e1fa4e74a2bec6cd199f8a1c.png|Jesse activating the secret path to get the Atlas. 1.png|Ocean World Portal. 2.png|Squid World Portal. BatPortal.png|Bat World Portal. GravityPortal.png|Gravity World Portal. 5.png|Ice Lake World Portal. 6.png|Fire World Portal. mcsm_ep8_oak-wood-portal.png|Oak Wood Portal, the Order of the Stone's homeland. Overworld Portal.png|Jesse's Gang about to go through the portal leading to the dimension where they live. TLPYL End Portal.jpg|The End Portal. Category:Locations Category:Portals Category:Portal Network Category:Transportation